


Highschool drama - DMC5 AU

by KaosEraser



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, BL, Fluff, High School, M/M, NSFW, Slice of Life, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Yaoi, boyslove, mature - Freeform, simple life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaosEraser/pseuds/KaosEraser
Summary: Like every school, there are different types of people there. You know, you have the jocks, nerds, goths, emos, the weaboos, basic b**ch girls and so on. In this story we will follow the lives of two particular people, who at first glance seem quite different.First one would be Nero. He would by all standards be considered a jock type, pretty popular, you know one of the good-looking guys. On the other end was a mysterious student called Vitale, who usually just went by V. He was somewhere between the emo, goth looking kids. Having black tattoos all over his hands and chest, even neck. He wasn’t considered so popular, but definitely was pretty. Even though he rather stayed in the background, reading poetry and just observing things. Occasionally he did get in trouble though due to some guys bullying him for being very skinny and not as manly looking due to his mid long hair. Yet some day, when he was about to get picked on, a certain someone decided to interfere.Later on V and Nero become friends, then maybe more ?





	1. Everything happens for a reason

Like every school, there are different types of people there. You know, you have the jocks, nerds, goths, emos, the weaboos, basic b**ch girls and so on. In this story we will follow the lives of two particular people, who at first glance seem quite different. 

First one would be Nero. He would by all standards be considered a jock type, pretty popular, you know one of the good-looking guys. On the other end was a mysterious student called Vitale, who usually just went by V. He was somewhere between the emo, goth looking kids. Having black tattoos all over his hands and chest, even neck. He wasn’t considered so popular, but definitely was pretty. Even though he rather stayed in the background, reading poetry and just observing things. Occasionally he did get in trouble though due to some guys bullying him for being very skinny and not as manly looking due to his mid long hair. Yet some day, when he was about to get picked on, a certain someone decided to interfere. 

“Ha ha, what’s up pretty boi ~ “a tall looking guy explained as he stopped V by crossing his way and putting himself in front of him, with some of this guy's friends not staying much behind. V just quietly looked up at the guy. V wasn’t even that small, actually reacted a pretty good height but this dude was still taller. ‘’ What you not gonna answer, huh? ‘’ The taller man pushed V a bit back, making him hit another of this guy’s friends with his back. That one grabbed V, making sure he wouldn't move. ‘’I need to attend the science class, so would you please let me pass.’’ V said with a calm voice as he held his cane in his arm aside from one of his favorite books, a collection of William Blake's poetry. 

‘’Pff, what a comedian’’ The taller male explained and stepped closer to V and picked on his hair, pulling it a bit ‘’ Ya know, you should cut this shit, you look like a girl- or wait... Do you prefer that haha ? What, you looking to get a boyfriend? ‘’ the guy teased. V wasn’t really gonna listen to him and just looked away, trying to ignore all the comments before repeating himself again. ‘’Hey! I am talking to you punk! ‘’ the guy said before punching V in the stomach to get his attention back ‘’ You think you can ignore me, faggot?’’ 

V crouched down and tried to hold himself together by leaning a bit on the cane. He wasn’t super sick but due to some medical issues he did get weak from time to time and so he could move around normally he had to use a cane. V didn’t respond again and just tried to let the pain pass. The guy behind him pulled him back up and held him. In that case V couldn’t help but let go of his cane and book just because he wanted to hold his stomach. 

People that walked past them didn’t really want to interfere, knowing if they would, they might be the ones who would get bullied or beat up as well. 

‘’ You gonna talk now? ‘’ the guy in front of him grabbed his hair and made him look up. V felt kind of weak. Usually he could dodge those things or at least avoid it but this day he didn’t sleep well and had kind of a bad day. V already felt another punch coming because he couldn’t answer due to pain. The taller guy wanted to go ahead for another punch before he felt his hand being stopped. He looked aside and saw that Nero was the one who stopped him. ‘’ Hey, asshole, move, I need to teach this punk a lesson.’’ Nero didn’t answer before punching the guy himself and making sure he fell on his ass. He looked at the one who held V ‘’ Let him go. ‘’ before taking V out of his hands. V looked up slightly confused. Why did this guy help him? Well he couldn’t complain since he was quite thankful, he didn’t need to endure another punch ‘’ Why don’t you, assholes take someone your size on instead of picking on a guy who can barely walk? Fucking pathetic. ‘’ Nero almost growled at the guys and they took the damn hint and left soon after. 

Nero helped V up and then picked up his cane and gave it back to him. ‘’ Hey man, you ok? ‘’ he asked, curiously ‘’ That was quite a punch. I think if you feel too bad maybe go to the school nurse or something. ‘’ V pushed back his hair and finally gained his composure ‘’ Don’t worry, I am alright. ‘’ he said, then leaned down to pick up his book and then return to Nero ‘’ Thank you for helping me. Next time you don’t need to involve yourself. Now if you please excuse me, I need to go to my next session.’’ 

Nero was confused. Why not? At least that guy thanked him. He didn’t really know V, but he saw him walk around school a lot and wondered what that mysterious guy was all about. This wasn’t the first time he saw V getting bullied either. V obviously wasn’t a bad guy, but he was quite stand off-ish. He still thought it was kind of strange to just shrug this off or leave it like V did. He wasn’t about to bother him about it though, since he didn’t know him. He did make sure he would keep an eye out though. He wasn’t sure why V was interesting to him but he didn’t put much thought to it. 

A couple days passed and Nero went his own way. At this time, it was lunch break and since it was a pretty nice day, he went outside to sit at the tables there. He sat next to his friends, some of which were a nerdy yet very smart and good-looking girl called Nico, his kind, best friend, who was practically like a sister, Kyrie and Credo, who was Kyrie’s brother. He liked hanging around them. Credo and Kyrie were his friends since he was young and even took him in. He looked at them like family but also as friends. He met Nico, once he came to this high school when she attacked him at geography class once she saw his arm. She kept talking so long about it and generally hanging around Nero that he just got used to it and became friends with her. It was almost ridiculous whenever she started talking about her knowledge of prosthetics, mechanics and general technology, especially weapons. 

They each had their lunch and ate while chatting here and there. Nero laughed at the jokes Credo had and always felt cheered up when he hung with the 3 of them. 

Suddenly from the corner of the eye he noticed this tall, slim, dark figure passing him and he knew before he even looked aside that it was V. He saw him pass by and go to the side of the school, to an empty table. Nero slightly stared at him. Nico was fast to notice and nudged him to get him out of his thoughts ‘’ Ya seem to be pretty interested in that goth boy lately haha, is he your type? ‘’ She teased as Nero just replied with ‘’ Hell no!! Shut up!’’ Being a bit embarrassed by the teasing but he didn’t let it show. 

‘’ Just kidding, calm down ya ferret I know. ‘’ She said trying to calm him down. Kyrie looked at V from aside then back at Nero ‘’ Is that the guy who you helped a few days ago, that you talked about? ‘’ 

‘’ Yea... I wanted to go ask him if he is alright, but he doesn’t seem like the talkative, social type.’’ Nero said, sounding almost a bit disappointed. ‘’ You should do it anyway. ‘’ Kyrie smiled ‘’ I am sure he would appreciate it, since he seems to have little friends.’’ Kyrie replied positively as always. She was always the kind and sunshine like person, always seeing the good in people and situations that maybe others couldn’t. ‘’ I guess? ‘’ Nero replied and scratched his head. 

‘’ Then go! Or are you too much of a chicken huh? ‘’ Nico laughed. ‘’ Look who’s talking, you are worse than a parrot who never shuts up.’’ Nero liked to reply back with burns but it was all just friendly fighting. ‘’ Yeah, yeah, go, go!” 

‘’ What?! Right now? ‘’ Nero blinked at he looked at Nico then at Credo and back at Kyrie.’’ Hell yeah, it’s the perfect time. Hell, if you want why don’t you invite him to sit with us? ‘’ Nico insisted. She didn’t really mind and she liked showing her knowledge to others and like to socialize, so every time she had a new chance to meet a new friend, she totally went for it. 

‘’I don’t mind. Doesn’t hurt to have another new friend.’’ Credo smiled and Kyrie just nodded in agreement. Nero couldn’t help but sigh and stand up. He didn’t think he would do this, but he did anyway. He slowly walked up to V and put a hand on his shoulder, being slightly nervous though “Hey there... Remember me? Hope I'm not bothering you but I wanted to ask if you are doing okay, you know, had to check.’’ 

V turned his head to the side, looking up at Nero and put his book down. ‘’ Yes, i am alright. Thank you for asking.” He replied in a low, calm tone. This was getting awkward... Nero felt the tension between him and V and it was really awkward. He looked back at the table of his friends to get some help but they all just silently cheered him on to go on with all kinds of body language and hand movements. Nero sighed silently then turned back to V. 

‘’ Uh... Look I know this is awkward but me and my friends wondered if you’d want to join us by our table so you wouldn’t be sitting alone.’’ That sounded almost a bit weird but Nero tried to word it his best way. “I appreciate the offer but I will decline. ‘’ Nero was a bit disappointed at that answer and looked back quickly at the table of his friends and made a shaking head motion as to say V isn't going to cooperate. Of course, Nico pushed and silently cheered him on to try again at which Nero almost facepalmed but tried again. “C’mon, you can’t be alone all the time. You can leave if you don’t like it but my friends have wanted to meet you for a while after seeing you around.’’ He tried to talk himself onto his friends so it wouldn’t seem like Nero is the one interested in V. 

V sighed and closed his book “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try....” He said a bit hesitatingly back. Nero’s face light up and he almost high fived himself for being able to pull this trough. So, after that awkward moment he walked with V back to his friend group. V wasn’t used to hanging around people but he tried to properly introduce himself. “Hello, your friend here said you’d be alright with me joining you so... I did. My name is Vitale, but you can just call me V. “Nero sat down and smiled a bit being almost proud of himself for this. 

The whole group introduced themselves and really nicely accepted V into the group. V didn’t seem to dislike it so that was a positive sign. Most of the times when they started talking, he just quietly listened. Of course, as soon as Nico saw V’s edgy looking cane, she went on about how she could make it a weapon or make it useful for V, but V just slightly smiled and declined, saying his cane is fine as it is and he would have no need for weapon like upgrades there. 

All in all, they all went along pretty well.


	2. Getting down with the party sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V, Nero and Nico go to a party but things get spicy~ 
> 
> ( Headcannon: V is a perv/slut for his crush when he is drunk. )  
> It's 4 AM so if i did any mistakes plz tell haha. But otherwise enjoy.

Few days passed and after the awkwardness between those teens passed, they actually grew to hang quite a lot and become pretty good friends. V for once felt like he was accepted in a group and had friends, unlike before. They kept hanging for weeks, usually hanging at school all the time and outside of it for weeks, then months. V really liked all of them. 

Though a certain somebody caught his attention more than others. That someone was Nero. He was quite charming and even though he could look unapproachable, once V got to know him a bit better, he realized that Nero is pretty much a softie with a big heart. He liked to play tough but his friends knew the truth. 

The weekend came around and V was being in his room, just about to feed his parrot, Griffon. He was a special kind of bird, always squawking, sometimes even seemingly like he’d make fun out of V. But that wasn’t really a bother to V. Aside from the parrot he also owned a black cat, that he named Shadow. They were for most of his life his only friends. Though now V actually had some human friends... 

Once he finished feeding and taking care of Griffon, he received a phone call. Looking at the phone he saw It was his, now good friend, Nero. V picked up and spoke then listened to Nero. 

He got a proposal to go to a party this evening with him, and Nico because he didn’t want to be alone on the party, with someone that will probably ditch him as long as they saw a hot chick. 

V sighed. Parties weren’t something he fancied. At first, he declined, explaining to Nero he isn’t the party kind of guy, but in the end like always, Nero managed to convince him. They ended up planning that in the evening, Nero would come pick up V and drive them both there. As he hung up, he sighed ‘’ This is preposterous... Why did I even agree to go? ‘’ V asked himself as his parrot almost in the next second ‘’answered’’ with ‘’ ha ha ha damsel in distress’’. A very much ‘are you serious ‘kind of gaze fell upon Griffon from V. 

‘’Who even taught you that? I surely didn’t... ‘’ V furrowed his brow as he slightly rolled his eyes and layed on his bed. Surely, there was something that V was in denial about.... He liked Nero, a lot in fact. But he wasn’t about to tell that to him or anyone anytime soon. That would surely just break his newly acquired friendship. 

The evening came fast and V didn’t dress particularly special, at least not to his tastes. But in general, he had quite an interesting style, according to someone who dressed more ‘’ normally’’? The bell ring and he made his way downstairs before opening the door and seeing Nero. Nero might have been dressed in a shirt, hoodie and a pair of slightly baggy jeans but it certainly didn’t make him look bad. Contrary to Nero, V put on a pretty tight looking sleeveless black low turtleneck that showed off his tattoos and tight black pants with a chain hanging from his belt, skulls on it as well. He didn’t have sleeves but made up for that by wearing these tight gloves that went up a bit past his elbows. 

‘’Talking ‘bout edgy, you really are something huh? ‘’ Nero laughed as he saw V. ‘’ Now, now, I think I look fine. I did warn you, parties are not my forte. Don’t worry no one will find me attractive in this~’’ V teased back and then walked out then closing the door behind him. 

Nero laughed, returning no comment but little birdie told me he, in fact did think what V was wearing was quite.... alluring. 

They sat in the car and soon drove off to pick up Nico as well before going to the party. As soon as they arrived at the party Nico almost ran in. The second one that stepped into the house was Nero and then last was V. The loud music was heard from outside and when they came in it was even louder. They saw a ton of people some they knew and some not. Around them there were snacks and drinks on the table ranging from fruity drinks to alcohol bevrages and to some snacks llike chips. 

V decided to stick close to Nero, he wasn’t very comfortable with this and aside from that, he didn’t know anyone. Trying to play it cool, he took a random drink off of a table, one that preferably wasn’t already drunken out from and just looked at it. So, did Nero and once they found a spot Nero turned to V and smiled ‘’ Pretty cool party huh? ‘’. V sighed looking around ‘’ I … suppose. ‘’ He didn’t want to leave immediately after coming there so he decided to just wait it out a bit. Like Nero guessed, Nico soon left them alone as she saw a pretty lady around the corner. Though in a way Nero preferred that. Taking a sip of the drink he had he smiled ‘’ oh its rum-cola~ That’s a good combination if you can’t get strong stuff down. You should try it V.’’ He nudged V’s shoulder. V looked down at the cup and hesitated before thinking to himself ‘’ A little taste couldn’t hurt.’’ V then took a sip expecting a bitter, burning sensation in his mouth , but in fact it actually was good. 

A little surprised expression came up and he looked at Nero ‘’You are right. This isn't bad. I was expecting it to be terrible.’’ V gave a little smile as they cheered cups with Nero and drunk on, talking here and there. 

But as always, things usually get out of hand on parties. V ended up downing 2 more cups of that and had his 4th one in his hand now as he was dancing next to Nero. He was practically already drunk and intoxicated far more then he knew. After all he was very skinny and a lightweight, so the alcohol got him quick. Nero on the other hand, was a bit tipsy but had everything under control... for now. Looking over at V, it felt like the time slowed down. The taller male, standing there as his complexion caught Nero’s eyes. Seeing V laugh and dance around as his black, wavy hair jumped around, made Nero’s heart skip a bit. The skinny body of V moving like it was free of any care and weight, it was beautiful. Those tight clothes really pointed out every curve, bone and muscle and it was hard not to just try and touch that fragile frame of his. 

Catching himself Nero shook his head and tried to get a bit of that blush he got off of his face. As he tried to interrupt V, V tripped and flew right toward Nero. Good thing that the light-haired male had good reflexes and managed to catch V. ‘’ Woa there, careful now. Hey, you okay? ‘’ Nero asked as he looked at V wondering how drunk that guy actually was. 

V looked up at Nero and blinked not even realizing how close he was as he put his hand on Nero’s chest and pushed himself up standing up straight but having to be caught to stand straight again since he was so drunk. ‘’ I think you had enough’’ Nero said and took the cup out of V’s hand. V leaned into Nero’s touch and smiled ‘’ I’m fine ~’’. At this point V’s morals and logical thinking weren't on the same plane as he was right now. Nero sighed. As fun as this was, he saw that V was way too drunk to even stand and he had to go home before he got some kind of alcohol poisoning. 

Nero ended up taking V outside as V was constantly close to him, practically almost handing onto Nero’s support. Calling up Nico, Nero told her he will take V home but son enough was told that Nico left an hour ago with some lady. Nero hung up ‘’ Of course, so much for teamwork...’’ He rolled his eyes, 

‘’ You know, you are pretty hot when you are not trying to show off.’’ V said without thinking. It caught Nero completely of guard and because of that he blushed, wondering if he was too drunk too, hearing what V just said. No, he clearly was pretty sober. ‘’ Yea, no, you are definitely hammered as hell, I'm taking you home.’’ He dismissed the ‘’compliment’’ and put V In the car before driving him home. 

V chuckled in a low voice and got in the car pretty fast just finding all of this amusing and hot. Once Nero got V home, he helped him up the stairs to his room before helping him sit down on the bed. ‘’ Jeez V, you reek of alcohol, how much did you drink?’’ he said as he stood on front of V as V was sitting down. ‘’ 3... 4 … I don’t know maybe 5? ‘’ V chuckled and looked up at Nero. He seemed slightly troubled, but V in his state, found it arousing.  
'’Maybe it was a bad idea to get you to that party.’’ Nero sighed and scratched his head. The corners of V’s mouth pulled to the side and he smiled widely at Nero, his eyes low, almost looking at Nero with those emerald green eyes. He grabbed Nero’s shirt and pulled him closer, yanking him so that Nero moved fast. ‘’ Do you really mind seeing me like this? ‘’ Another chuckle escaped his mouth as he let Nero’s shirt go and laid back, placing one of his hands on his chest and another on his waist, spreading his legs. The alcohol DEFINETLY made V confident and much more perverted then he’d ever show. 

‘’ Don’t you like this, Nero~? ‘’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will this continue ? iF you wanna find out stay tuned and i shall update it whenever I can. Please understand that i am a collage student and am pretty busy so excuse me if my updates are like really slow.

**Author's Note:**

> How will this continue ? iF you wanna find out stay tuned and i shall update it whenever I can. Please understand that i am a collage student and am pretty busy so excuse me if my updates are like really slow.


End file.
